A single radio handover has been defined in the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Forum. The single radio handover is also being introduced in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) group and the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.21c Task Group. In the single radio handover, a multi-radio mobile node (MN) or mobile device can transmit on only one radio at a time. As such, the peak power transmission needed in the mobile device to establish the handover from a source radio (connected to a first network) to a target radio (connected to a second network) is reduced in comparison to a dual radio handover scheme that uses two radios simultaneously. Further, using a single radio may reduce or eliminate substantial interference between the transmitter and receiver, which simplifies the design of the signal radio filter, e.g., for the radio receiver. Reducing the peak power transmission and simplifying the radio filter design for the mobile device also contribute to reducing system cost. Such a lower cost design is appealing to the consumer market, which is experiencing the proliferation of multiple radio interface devices using different network technologies.